


A Different Sort of Office Affair

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Mark Pellegrino!Lucifer, Office AU, Office Romance, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Supernatural AU - Freeform, reader - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: @generic-disappointment commissioned on Sept. 6th:  Hey! I’d like to commission you for a 1.5k fluff one-shot. I really enjoyed that Lucifer Vegas!AU one-shot you did so I want to request a fic where Lucifer and reader happened to work at the same office. All their co-workers ship them even though they know they’re both married (but little do they know the two were actually already married to each other in the first place), but the two just go on humoring their coworkers until one day they decide to reveal their relationship.*this is not commercial promotion. just a statement that it was a commissioned work*





	A Different Sort of Office Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Ya’ll can always give me a word count but the fic may turn out different. I just needed a few more words to build the story :) I really enjoyed it and I turned it out faster than I expected. This is only my second Lucifer fic. Hope ya’ll like it!

You had two cars in your household: a sleek, white Lexus convertible, and your more modest blue Camry. You went to work  at 7 am; your husband left the house at 9 am, and that’s why you drove separately.

Nevermind that you worked in the same building.

Forget the fact that he was technically your boss…well…everyone’s boss.

No. You drove to work separately simply because your work day started earlier than his.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you were married and no one knew.

No. Not at all.

The fact that you were married to the boss was not a factor at all.

* * *

 

Your day always started early. You’d get up to go to the gym, then come home, shower, and get ready. Lucifer was physically incapable of getting out of bed before 8. Luckily, he slept like the dead and you didn’t have to tiptoe all morning.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty,” you murmured, brushing his blonde hair from his forehead. He groaned and tried to burrow deeper into the crimson silk sheets he had gotten you for Christmas. Considering how much he slept, you’d always accused him of buying you a gift he wanted for himself. “Don’t forget you have a meeting at 9:15. You can’t be late.”

“You’re not the boss. I’m the boss,” he moaned, peeking at you through one sleepy eye. He looked you and your outfit up and down. He gave you one of his sexy smirks, always made sexier by his blonde stubble.

“Not when we’re at home. I’m in charge here.” You spanked his ass and made a hasty retreat. He let out a rather sexual moan and reached out for you to no avail.

“Hey you sexy vixen, get back here and finish what you started!”

But you were you already out the door.

* * *

 

It’s not like the two of you had ever intended to hide your relationship from the rest of the office. The company was Lucifer’s first and foremost: a PR firm he had built practically out of spite for his father.

You had met him at a conference years ago when he was just getting started. He’d been presenting a seminar on the “Art of the Deal” for pitch and negotiation tactics. One look at him and he had successfully negotiated his way into your heart…and pants (but hey you’d made him wait…like at least a day…okay?). He’d been sexy then in a silver suit, Italian loafers, and an open collar with his button-down shirt.

“You’re out of my league,” you’d said, trying to hide your own admiration that he was actually into you. “I’m not worth your time. You can have any woman here.”

“Aw, sweetheart, you wound me. You think I’m that shallow?” He held his hands to his chest like you had actually hurt him. “Not anymore. I want you.” And remarkably, he did. And he’d sure convinced you. Practically a prince in his industry, an expert at what he did…and he worshiped the ground you walked on.

At home. You didn’t let him get handsy at work; you tried to discourage it at least. You were not about to let your subsequent marriage to him change either of your professional lives.

He didn’t like to let that vulnerable side of him show either. He didn’t want people to know that he had a soft spot for you. He’d rather be considered the ruthless CEO everyone else knew him as.

After getting married, you had briefly considered being a stay at home wife, and maybe even mom, but neither of you were ready for that. Working at his company was simply the best choice for your career.

And to ensure that professional separation, no one knew that you were married to Lucifer.

Sure, they knew you were married. They knew Lucifer was married too. But neither of you had pictures on your desks of a significant other.

It started out as a simple omission of facts but eventually became a game with you two.

How much could you get away with in the office without arousing suspicion?

* * *

 

Lucifer always stopped to get you Starbucks in the morning. He avoided the look of special treatment by getting coffee for everyone else in his immediate circle as well.

But he always winked at you as he offered you your drink.

“Exactly how you like it, darlin,” he said with a wink. It didn’t go unnoticed but Lucifer was a smooth-talker and he used a pet name with just about everyone.

“I think he’s sweet on you,” your coworker, Abby, said, coming to your office and sitting on your couch.

“Oh hush. I’m a married woman,” you said like an prude old woman. She laughed. “So is he,” you pointed out.

“Well it’s okay to fantasize right? Imagine if you guys weren’t married to other people. And you start a secret office affair. He’d be your sugar daddy and you’d be head over heels for him. And it would all start with a late night meeting over cold pizza, a few beers, and Lucifer leaning in…just a little too close before you turn and…kiss…”

With a sigh, Abby was lost to her fantasy.

“Come back down to Earth. You’ve been reading those Harlequin romances again haven’t you?” you teased her. She shook herself out of it and giggled. “Go back to work before my sugar daddy catches you slacking off,” you joked.

“Have you met his wife?” she asked.

“No,” you lied, keeping your eyes on your computer.

“The guys in legal say he likes to brag about her. He likes to say ‘she’s a babe and has a banging bod.’”

You snorted.

“What’s so funny? Am I interrupting something?” Lucifer startled Abby, who squealed and nearly fell out of her chair.

“Oh my gosh! Nothing! Nothing’s going on here. We definitely weren’t talking about you and your brooding, blue eyes…” Abby seemed hypnotized into telling the truth as she stood and faced her boss. You stifled a laugh and when Lucifer looked at you, the spell was broken and Abby could breathe again.

“Do you mind if I talk to Ms. Y/L/N alone for a moment.”

“Oh of course…take all the time you need,” Abby said. You scowled at your friend who winked at you.

Lucifer closed the door but it didn’t do much to offer privacy. Your office was a fishbowl, windows for walls and blinds you never used. That was okay though. You actually had work to do as an accountant for his company.

“Did you need something?” you asked him, smiling sweetly.

“I just wanted to see you. I have a meeting across town at the Crossroads.” It was one of his other companies, a record label. People were willing to sell their soul to sing for him. “I won’t be home until about 7.”

Working for Lucifer meant you understood your husband’s hectic schedule better than a normal spouse would. You shrugged. “That’s okay. I was going to go out for drinks later with Abby and the girls anyway.”

Lucifer came around your desk as if he were looking at your monitor with you. Really, he was sticking his hand down your lower back.

“Don’t get any ideas about bringing some guy home with you. I hear your husband has a temper.” He dug his fingers into the flesh of your ass. No one could see what he was doing, although you suspected Abby was peeking at your interaction.

“Oh he does.” You turned to look at him, his face inches away. “That’s what keeps things hot and interesting.”

Lucifer flashed you a smile and then left.

Moments later, Abby came back to your office.

“Oh my gosh, he was so close. It almost could’ve happened. Oh my gosh, what does he smell like?”

Your friend’s interest in Lucifer wasn’t threatening at all. You weren’t a jealous person. Lucifer made sure you knew he was only interested in you. But you did have to admit that it gave you a little thrill to realize that you had someone that others wanted.

 

* * *

After a while (literally months), the charade became tiresome. It felt like you had to create some personality for a non-existent husband. You only ever referred to him as your husband, never by name. It had been the perfect little secret and it helped keep the peace in the office. You hadn’t wanted people thinking you got special treatment.

But how long could this go on?

What if everyone expected to meet your supposed husband and Lucifer’s supposed wife at the office Christmas party? What would you do? Hire an escort? That’d likely be Lucifer’s suggestion. He looked at this like a game.

But you’d become friends with many of your coworkers. How long could you put off hosting a ladies’ night at your house? What were you going to do? Go around the entire house and take down all the photos of Lucifer?

The longer it went on, the stranger things would get. You didn’t want people to think you and Lucifer were becoming too close without all the facts either. Then your friends might think you’re a homewrecker, out to steal Lucifer from his pretend-wife. This was too complicated.

“I think we should tell them,” you suggested to your husband one day in the office kitchen. The office floor had an open kitchen rather than something as simple as a water cooler. Lucifer liked to stand at the counter and catch up with you while drinking coffee as you reheated your lunch.

“What? Tell who? About what? Why?”

“The office. People need to know we’re married. I don’t want them to think I’m some homewrecker, trying to sleep my way to the top.”

“First of all, you know you’ll never be on top,” Lucifer teased with a wink. You slapped his chest with a groan of disgust. “Second, we can do whatever you want. I just want you to be happy here. I don’t want you to leave and work for someone else.” Lucifer put his hands on your hips and dared to bring you closer to him that you usually would at work.

“I wanna tell the office. Even if it means sending out an email through HR.”

“Well that’s boring and technical,” Lucifer frowned.

“Well how do you suggest we do it? The longer this game goes on, the weirder it’s going to be.”

“Hmm…how about this?”

Lucifer snaked his arms around your waist and pulled you into him, capturing your mouth in a passionate but sloppy surprise kiss.

“I can’t take it anymore, Y/N!” he shouted, as if the surprise kiss hadn’t already drawn attention in the office. “I want everyone to know!” he declared. “They need to know that I love you!” Abby was definitely nearby and holding in a squeal. “That I’ve loved you ever since I met you and I’ve loved you even more since I married you on June 6th 2006, all those years ago! I can’t live this lie anymore. I’d move Heaven and Hell for you! I love you. Do I need to shout it from the rooftop?”

“No! No no no, you’ve done quite enough!” you laughed, your face the deepest shade of red possible. You kept it covered with your hands but that did nothing to muffle the laughing and clapping of the entire office.

“You’ve been married this whole time?” Abby asked you, pulling your hands away from your face. Lucifer wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you from behind.

“Yup.” he answered for you.

“Oh my god. You played us so good!”

“Yeah! We had an office pool on if and when you’d guys hook up and none of us predicted this!” someone else admitted. You were tempted to say that was disrespectful to your nonexistent spouses but that was a moot point now.

Lucifer kissed your cheek and even kissed you again to please the crowd. You peeled yourself away from him. PDA at the office had always been off limits and you’d need time to build up to this, if it was even appropriate at all.

“Now we really do need to go to Human Resources,” you suggested. Lucifer slumped and rolled his eyes.

“Ughh, I’d rather go to Hell.”


End file.
